Un niño es lo que falta
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Yami es un joven frío al que no le agradan los niños. Pero su vida podría cambiar al conocer a un pequeño huérfano llamado Yugi. OneShot


**Un niño es lo que falta**

Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Era algo ilógico! –"Apariencias Yami, no olvides las apariencias"- se dijo intentando convencerse.

Yami Atemu era uno de los hombres más reconocidos en todo Japón. Después de todo, ser el primo de Seto Kaiba, el famoso CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, bastaba para darle una buena reputación, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que ahora era conocido por todo el mundo como el "Rey de los Juegos".

Sin embargo, últimamente la prensa lo había invadido con preguntes que, según él, estaban completamente fuera de lugar. Preguntas como "Ya eres un joven de 24 años, por qué aún no tienes novia?", "Cuándo piensas casarte?", y esa clase de preguntas que sin lugar a dudas lo hacían enojar. Había captado el doble sentido de ellas con facilidad. Las personas lo veían como alguien sin sentimientos, aunque en realidad no estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

-"Está bien… ahora, cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí? Claro, casi lo olvido, Seto me obligó"- pensó con sarcasmo, recordando la "hermosa" plática que habían tenido su primo y él días atrás.

**Flashback**

-Te lo digo una última vez Seto: NO PIENSO ADOPTAR UN NIÑO!- exclamó él. La opción que le había dado su primo estaba fuera de discusión. No podía imaginarse a él mismo cuidando un niño. Definitivamente, él no había nacido para ser padre. Y no quería que esa situación cambiara por el simple hecho de agradar a los demás.

-Perfecto, entonces que la prensa siga con lo suyo- contestó el castaño. Yami lo miró sorprendido, en verdad, Kaiba no estaba siendo una gran ayuda.

-No lo entiendo, qué podría arreglar con tener un niño en mi casa? Ni siquiera me agradan!- le dijo.

-Si quieres que te dejen en paz debes mostrarles un lado sensible… como yo con Mokuba- explicó el CEO con toda la tranquilidad. Esto frustró aún más al joven del cabello tricolor.

-Fácil para ti decirlo… está bien, adoptaré al mocoso… pero solo para guardar las apariencias…-

**Fin del Flashback**

Y así fue como Yami terminó en el orfanato. Para él, esta era una experiencia muy poco grata. Aún así, Kaiba le había dado dos opciones: una novia, algo que no sería difícil conseguir, ya que miles de chicas le tenían puesto el ojo encima, o un niño, que para él era más como una obra de caridad, después de todo, el pequeño crecería y viviría en riquezas.

Al final, después de haberlo pensado con detenimiento, había optado por la segunda opción. Era mejor tener un niño que una novia que lo molestara y lo llenara de besos todo el tiempo. Al menos al niño podrían cuidarlo las sirvientas, o una niñera. No tendría que verlo muy seguido.

-Aquí está- habló la mujer mientras entraba a la oficina en donde él estaba. Esta traía con ella un niño de unos 5 años, el cual tenía un curioso parecido a Yami, sin embargo, sus ojos eran color amatista y estaban llenos de inocencia. –Su nombre es Yugi… saluda Yugi- le dijo, sin embargo, el pequeño se escondió detrás de ella. –"Sabia elección niño"- pensó Yami. En realidad no tenía ningún interés en saber algo sobre el mocoso.

-Es un poco tímido, pero se acostumbrará- le dijo. Yami solo asintió. –Bueno, solo necesito que me firme unos papeles y listo-

Y mientras los mayores hablaban, un pequeño miraba la escena con ojos inocentes. –"Ese es mi nuevo papi?"- se preguntó mirando con detenimiento al hombre. Por su mirada no se veía muy amable, y esto preocupaba a Yugi. Él quería tener un papá que le diera cariño y amor, no alguien que lo estuviera regañando todo el tiempo.

-Listo- afirmó la mujer, para luego dirigirse al niño. –Adiós pequeño- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. –Suerte- susurró antes de salir del lugar.

Yugi se quedó donde estaba, esperando que el hombre a su lado dijera algo.

-Vámonos niño- fue lo único que escuchó. Aún así, el pequeño no se movió. Quería quedarse ahí, con todos sus amigos. –Qué esperas!- la exclamación lo tomó por sorpresa, y sin más opción, obedeció.

El viaje fue corto, sin embargo lo único que escuchó el menor fue el silencio. Al parecer su "nuevo papi" no hablaba mucho. Después de unos minutos, llegaron adonde sería el futuro hogar del recién llegado. Yugi no pudo evitar suspirar en admiración al ver la casa, o mejor dicho mansión en la que viviría de hoy en día. –"A menos que no me quieran y me devuelvan al orfanato como le pasó a Ryou"- se dijo Yugi recordando a su amigo albino.

-Tú debes ser Yugi, cierto?- preguntó una mujer una vez que hubieron entrado al lugar. El chico asintió. –Que lindo, y eres muy parecido al amo Yami- le dijo. –Ven, te mostraré tu habitación- Lo tomó de la mano, y lo llevó hasta su nuevo cuarto, el cual ya estaba decorado.

Mientras tanto, Yami estaba en el teléfono, conversando con Kaiba.

-Sí, hasta se parece a mí- declaró.

-Y qué opinas?- preguntó el otro.

-Que espero no verlo muy seguido. Ya sabes que no me gustan los niños- afirmó con aire de frustración.

-Felicidades, quieras o no ya eres papá- dijo el castaño.

-Gracias por el "cumplido", enserio- le dijo con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. En realidad, esto no se le hacía para nada divertido.

-Bueno, debo irme. Mokuba comió cereal de chocolate y ahora está corriendo como un loco por toda la mansión- comunicó el CEO.

-Sí como sea, nos vemos luego- Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se quedó ahí un momento. –"Ya que no tengo nada qué hacer…"- concluyó antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, con la intención de ver a su "hijo".

Lo encontró hablando con una de las sirvientas. Ésta al verlo, se despidió de Yugi y salió de la habitación. El pequeño miró las acciones de la mujer confundido. Por qué parecía tenerle miedo a Yami?

-Te gusta la habitación?- preguntó el joven. Esto sacó al menor de sus pensamientos, quien sin dudarlo asintió. En verdad le había gustado su nuevo cuarto. Era grande y lo mejor era que estaba pintado de su color favorito… celeste, como el cielo. Y no solo eso, en el techo se encontraban pegadas varias estrellas, y, según lo que le había dicho la sirvienta, estas brillaban en la oscuridad. Además de esto, había muchos peluches. Eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Dejó de mirar su habitación y centró su atención en la persona frente a él.

-Tú eres mi nuevo papi?- interrogó.

-No me llames así- contestó con molestia. –Dejemos algo claro… no me agradan los niños, así que no quiero que estés siempre corriendo por toda mi mansión. Si quieres jugar lo harás aquí, en tu habitación. No saldrás a menos que sea para comer o para algo importante, te quedó claro?- preguntó, más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Sí- respondió el chico con evidente temor en su voz.

-Sí qué?-

-Sí señor-

-Así está mejor- le dijo el muchacho antes de salir del lugar. El pequeño solo lo vio salir, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

Horas después, toda la mansión se encontraba en silencio. La noche había caído y ahora todos estaban descansando. Solo una persona se paseaba por los pasillos del lugar.

Yami camina hacia su habitación, con la intención de dormir un poco. Ya era tarde y el cansancio se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Pero pronto, algo lo hizo detenerse. Pequeños sollozos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Con un suspiro, se devolvió de nuevo, sabiendo de antemano quien era el que los causaba.

Llegó hasta el cuarto del menor. Lo encontró dando vueltas en su cama. –Genial… ahora tiene una pesadilla- se dijo fastidiado. Caminó hasta estar cerca del pequeño. –Lo único que faltaba, me dieron un mocoso con problemas emocionales- se dijo mientras miraba a Yugi, sintiendo un poco de lástima al verlo. –Despierta niño- le dijo mientras tocaba su hombro y lo sacudía con suavidad.

Yugi abrió sus ojos y miró hacia todas direcciones, como esperando encontrar el monstruo de su pesadilla. Pero al ver a Yami…

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- repitió una y otra vez.

-Qué te pasa?- preguntó el joven con un poco de preocupación, después de todo el chico era su responsabilidad.

-Dijiste que no querías verme nunca, lo siento!- exclamó el chibi. Yami lo miró completamente sorprendido. Qué había hecho?

* * *

Una semana pasó después de la llegada del pequeño a la mansión. Yugi pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, mirando al vacío o hablando con sus peluches. Pocas veces estaba acompañado, ya que las sirvientas tenían trabajo que cumplir. Pero por más que insistían, el niño se negaba a salir de su cuarto. Al parecer las palabras de Yami aún seguían bien claras en su mente infantil.

Y en toda esa semana, Yami no había visto ni una vez al chico. Últimamente había estado pensando en lo que el menor le había dicho aquella noche. Recordaba su voz, llena de miedo. Pero después de todo, no era eso lo que quería? Que el pequeño le tuviera miedo como todos los demás? Si sentía temor entonces jamás se acercaría a él, y él no tendría que verlo nunca. Eso era lo que había planeado desde el principio.

Pero ahora que lo había logrado, ya no se sentía tan cómodo como pensó que iba a sentirse. Al contrario, se sentía culpable, aunque no entendía por qué.

Ese día fue uno en el que Yugi se quedó en su habitación durante toda la tarde, solo saliendo para comer. En verdad, solo para eso salía. Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que uno de sus peores miedos estaba por hacerse realidad…

La tormenta empezó como a eso de las 9 de la noche. El primer trueno despertó a Yugi, quien de inmediato abrazó su osito de peluche, el cual ya se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y se escondió bajo las sábanas, pensando que así se sentiría más protegido. Lo único que quería ahora era que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Tenía a su osito, pero por desgracia su amigo no podía devolver el abrazo.

El segundo trueno fue más fuerte que el primero. El pequeño, sin saber qué hacer, salió de la cama y de su habitación, con la idea de buscar a la única persona que parecía quererlo: una de las sirvientas. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de donde era su cuarto, después de todo, no había conocido el lugar. Lo único que conocía era el camino al comedor.

Los truenos continuaron y el niño asustado no tuvo más opción que abrir la primera puerta que encontró y cerrarla de golpe, recostándose en ella y llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Abrazó su osito con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Lo que no notó fue que sus sollozos despertaron al dueño de la habitación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en el lugar. Pero, cómo iba a notarlo? Lo único que cruzaba por su mente eran los constantes truenos que tanto lo atemorizaban.

Siguió llorando durante algunos minutos, sin llegar a escuchar, debido a la tormenta, los pasos humanos que se acercaban.

De pronto, sintió un mano en su hombro, asustado, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con dos ojos carmesí que lo miraban. Era Yami.

El chico no supo qué hacer. No quería irse, no quería estar solo.

-El cielo está gritando- susurró. –Por favor señor, deje que me quede aquí. No haré ningún ruido… lo prometo- le dijo. Yami sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esto. Había pasado una semana desde que no veía al chico y tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento no lo habría reconocido. En realidad, ni él mismo se reconocía. Miró al pequeño con una triste sonrisa. No pudo evitar lo que hizo luego.

Lo alzó y lo llevó hasta su cama. No iba a dejarlo ahí como si fuera un perro o algo así. Lo acostó de un lado de la cama y él se acostó del otro. Sin embargo, otro trueno cayó, y el pequeño sollozó aún más.

-Ven- le dijo. El chico no dudó y se acercó al hombre, buscando protección.

Con inseguridad, Yami abrazó al chico. En realidad nunca había hecho algo semejante. Acarició el cabello del pequeño, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Miró con sorpresa como el menor se tranquilizaba. Y en pocos minutos, ya estaba en la tierra de los sueños.

Yami sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de Yugi.

-Descansa pequeño, la tormenta ya pasará-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yami despertó temprano, encontrándose en una situación muy poco común para él. Estaba abrazando a Yugi, quien estaba acurrucado en su pecho, abrazando fuertemente a su oso de peluche.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver la conmovedora escena, no podía evitarlo. –"Tal vez un niño no fue una mala idea"- se dijo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el niño despertó. Un pequeño bostezo escapó de su boca. Miró a los lados confundido. Dónde estaba? Después de unos momentos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yami. Sin embargo, este hizo algo que Yugi jamás esperó ver ni escuchar.

-Vamos a desayunar, pequeño- le dijo mientras le sonreía. El menor solo asintió, aún se sentía inseguro. Después de todo, Yami no había sido muy amable con él.

El desayuno ya estaba en la mesa cuando llegaron. Yugi era aún muy pequeño, así que no llegaba a alcanzar la mesa. Debido a esto, las sirvientas le habían puesto una silla más alta.

Los dos se sentaron. Yugi había dejado su osito en su habitación, así que tenía sus dos manos libres.

Yami empezó con su desayuno, pero Yugi no hizo lo mismo. Al parecer las sirvientas no le habían servido su bebida. Miró hacia delante, en la mesa descansaba el jugo, el cual estaba en un contenedor de vidrio. –"Puedo servirme yo solo"- se dijo con decisión mientras intentaba agarrar el objeto. Sin embargo, este era muy pesado y el niño solo lo tomó con una mano. Sin poder soportar el peso, lo soltó. Este calló al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Sintió pánico al ver lo que había hecho. Ahora de seguro recibiría un castigo. Intentó bajarse de la silla, con la intención de recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

-Yugi, espera!- exclamó Yami al ver lo que el chico quería hacer. Pero Yugi ya lo había hecho, y por desgracia se había resbalado con el jugo que había quedado esparcido en el piso y al caer, sus manos hicieron contacto con los vidrios.

El niño de inmediato gritó debido al dolor que sintió.

Yami se acercó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Miró a las sirvientas, quienes asustadas por el ruido que había causado el vidrio al quebrarse, decidieron ver qué había pasado.

-Recojan esto- les dijo antes de salir del lugar, con el chico aún en sus brazos. Lo llevó al cuarto de baño, lo dejó de nuevo en sus pies y buscó unas pinzas. Cuando las encontró, se arrodilló frente al pequeño y le tomó una mano.

-Tranquilo- susurró mientras sacaba uno de los vidrios. Yugi de inmediato gritó. –Tranquilo, pequeño- repitió. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Yami terminara. Yugi seguía llorando, aunque ya no le dolía tanto.

-Este es el último- anunció el mayor mientras repetía el proceso. –Ya está… fuiste muy valiente Yugi- le dijo. De nuevo, lo alzó y esta vez le puso sus manos en el agua fría. –Listo, aún te duele?- preguntó. El chico movió sus manos, notando que ya no sentía ningún dolor.

-Ya no me duele- contestó. Miró a Yami por unos momentos antes de rodear con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de este. –Gracias- susurró. El joven sonrió, jamás había sentido el abrazo inocente de un niño, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, descubrió que se sentía bien. –"Creo que la idea de ser padre ya no está tan lejana"- se dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron diferentes para Yami y Yugi. Ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos. Todos en la mansión estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Yami. Pero más se sorprendían al escuchar su risa, y la de Yugi, resonar por todo el lugar.

Uno de esos días, Yami entró a la habitación del chico, encontrándolo muy ocupado hablando con su osito.

-Puedes creerlo? Sí yo también- habló el pequeño. El joven sonrió.

-Yugi?- preguntó.

-Ya llegó Chop!- exclamó el chibi volviéndose hacia el mayor. –Chop quiere conocerte!- declaró con felicidad.

-Chop?- interrogó sintiendo ganas de reír por el inocente nombre, pero conteniéndose ya que no quería ofender al pequeño. Yugi le mostró el osito.

-Él es Chop! Es mi mejor amigo- le dijo. –Es muy chistoso y juega al escondite!-

Yami miró al pequeño, una idea asaltando su mente de repente. Sonrió un poco, esto jamás lo hubiera hecho hace una semana, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Se acercó al pequeño y habló.

-Así que juega al escondite- dijo. Yugi asintió. –Sabes cuál es mi juego favorito?-

-Cuál?- preguntó con emoción el chico.

-Este!- exclamó mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas al menor, quien de inmediato comenzó a reír.

-No… detente… me doy!- afirmó entre risas.

-Acaso "Chop" puede hacer eso?-

-No… él no tiene cosquillas- contestó.

-Bien- susurró el mayor. –Vamos al jardín, qué dices pequeño?- preguntó.

-OK!- exclamó el menor con felicidad. Después de todo, esta era la primera vez que iría al jardín. –"Espero que sea muuuuy grande!"- se dijo.

Y su deseo se cumplió, el jardín era en verdad grande. Había suficiente espacio para correr y jugar. Además, el lugar era muy bonito.

-Ven Yugi, te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo Yami. El niño lo miró emocionado.

-Una sorpresa?- preguntó. El mayor asintió. –Qué es?- interrogó.

-Sígueme- El menor obedeció.

-Una piscina!- exclamó. Yami asintió.

-Quieres entrar?-

-Sí!- respondió el niño.

-Está bien… ve a cambiarte- le dijo. Sin embargo, Yugi no obedeció. Entró a la pequeña piscina con la ropa puesta. A Yami esto no pareció importarle, ya que hizo lo mismo que el chico.

-Así que te atreves a desobedecer- habló mientras intentaba agarrar al pequeño, quien, riendo como todo niño, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando alejarse del hombre. –Ven acá niño desobediente!- exclamó Yami.

-No!- contestó Yugi, esta vez tirándole agua al joven. Este puso su mejor cara de enojo, aunque en realidad por dentro estaba riendo.

-Así que quieres jugar rudo, eh? Perfecto!- afirmó mientras le seguía el juego de la "guerra de agua" a Yugi. Ambos reían divertidos, Yugi reía aún más de lo que solía hacerlo en el orfanato, y Yami reía de verdad, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado.

Para él, esto era algo que jamás pensó hacer. Jugar y reír como un niño pequeño. Ahora sí era verdad, si alguien lo veía, nunca lo reconocería. Por otra parte, Yugi disfrutaba todo el tiempo que pasaba con Yami. Después de haber estado una semana completamente solo, pensando que nadie lo quería, ahora estaba riendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Tal vez ahora podría tener lo que siempre quiso… un padre.

Y mientras los dos seguían jugando, alguien entraba por la puerta.

-Dónde está Yami?- preguntó con su tono serio de siempre.

-En el jardín… con Yugi- respondió la mujer. Kaiba la miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido. Hace solo una semana su primo le había dicho que no quería siquiera tener al niño cerca. –"Tal vez sintió un poco de compasión"- se dijo el CEO.

Sin decir palabra, se dirigió hasta el jardín. Ya había estado en la mansión muchas veces, así que ya conocía bien el lugar. Aún así, la sirvienta lo acompañó. En realidad lo había hecho para ver la reacción del joven al ver a su primo tan… cambiado.

Seto Kaiba miró hacia el jardín sin poder creer lo que veía. Su primo estaba jugando en una piscina infantil con un niño! Es más, hasta él parecía uno. Incrédulo, se volvió hacia la sirvienta.

-Quién es ese y qué ha hecho con Yami?-

* * *

-Adonde vamos?- preguntó el pequeño. Había despertado minutos atrás, después de haber tenido un largo sueño debido al cansancio que le produjo el ejercicio que hizo en la piscina, durante la "guerra de agua" con Yami. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Yami, quien al verlo despertar lo alzó y lo sentó en sus hombros. Luego salió de la mansión, con el pequeño preguntando adonde se dirigían cada cinco minutos.

-Al parque- contestó al fin Yami. En verdad, Yugi era un niño muy insistente.

-Al parque? Umm… yo nunca he estado en uno- confesó el chico.

-Bueno, ahora lo estarás- le dijo el mayor. Era la primera vez que caminaba por las calles, siempre usaba su limosina. Ya varias personas lo habían mirado con sorpresa. No era común verlo a él caminando como cualquier otra persona. –Ya llegamos- anunció. El niño miró adelante y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el lugar. Yami lo dejó en el suelo para que el chico escogiera dónde ir.

-Hay juegos!- exclamó Yugi con felicidad, corriendo hacia uno de los columpios cercanos. –Papá, ven!- llamó, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. De inmediato bajó su mirada, recordando lo que el joven le había dicho acerca de llamarlo "papá". Estaba en serios problemas.

Yami, por su parte se acercó al menor. A decir verdad, había sentido como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar a su pequeño llamarlo así. –"Mi pequeño?"- se preguntó antes de sonreír. –"Sí, ahora es mi pequeño"- afirmó mientras se arrodillaba frente a Yugi.

–Lo siento- susurró el chico, manteniendo la mirada baja. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que el chico pensaba, Yami no parecía estar enojado. Bueno, eso era lo que deducía ya que no había escuchado regaño alguno.

-Si quieres llamarme así, puedes hacerlo- le dijo. Yugi alzó su mirada sorprendido.

-Enserio?- preguntó.

-Claro- le dijo Yami sonriendo, algo que era muy poco común en él. Aunque en realidad, desde que había dejado a Yugi entrar en su vida, sonreía muy seguido.

-No vas a llevarme al orfanato de nuevo?- Yami lo miró confundido.

-Por qué haría eso?-

-Es que a un amigo lo llevaron de nuevo porque no lo querían- explicó el menor. El joven lo miró antes de tomar ambas manos del niño en las suyas.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, Yugi- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Entonces sí quieres ser mi papi?- interrogó el menor, sintiendo un poco de esperanza. El otro asintió.

-Y tú quieres ser mi hijo?- preguntó. El niño sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, asintiendo contra su pecho. Esto era lo que siempre había querido, pero jamás creyó que se haría realidad. –"Tengo un nuevo papi… y es el mejor del mundo!"- se dijo con emoción. Mientras tanto, Yami también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"Quien diría que un niño podría hacerme cambiar tan rápido"- pensó mientras abrazaba a su pequeño, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Él era Yami, y lo tenía todo, fama y dinero. Pero había algo que faltaba en su vida… un niño.

**Fin**

Magi: hola gente! Pues, aquí vengo con otro fic n.n Es mi primer one-shot. Espero que haya sido de su agrado T.T Y bueno, me pareció que sería lindo poner a Yugi de chibi, y Yami como su papá. Kawaii! nOn Y así fue como se me ocurrió la idea para este fic u.u Aunque como tengo otras historias que actualizar, tuve que hacerlo como un one-shot.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios! n.n

Nos vemos,

Matta ne!


End file.
